A curse is lifted
by lonelytourist12
Summary: What would happen if Ned and Chuck could actually touch.


I don't own _Pushing Daisies. _If I did, it would never have been canceled.

This is meant for entertainment purposes only.

I don't intend to make any money so please don't sue me.

* * *

Ned had often wondered what life would be like if he was able to actually kiss his love Chuck without using plastic wrap.

Charlotte Charles known to her friends as "Chuck" was struck by a bus while crossing the street to her place of work called the Pie hole. The ambulance rushed her to the hospital. The EMTs worked hard to keep her conscious but it was a tough ride.

It was still necessary to rush her into surgery. Her boyfriend, Ned, paced nervously in the waiting room praying that she would make it. It felt like forever when a surgeon walks out.

"Sir, your friend is in recovery" A smile filled both men's faces.

"Then she is alright?" Ned asked

"Yes, although at one point we didn't think so, she lost a lot of blood. We had to use heroic measures but she is going to be just fine."

Ned couldn't help it, he started crying. He then hugged the man in white.

"You may see her now"

He saw her and she never looked so beautiful. She was thinking the same thing about her.

"Chuck, you gave me quite a scare"

"I'm fine. I love you so much Ned."

A nurse came in to check on Chuck. She looked over her chart and injected something into her IV. When she saw Ned she couldn't help but smile. After declaring Chuck to be fine, she left.

Ned pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "I love you too."

Just then, Chuck lost her pulse. Without thinking clearly, Ned began to perform CPR after yelling for help. The code team rushed in pushed Ned aside and brought her heart rate back up. The problem was attributed to an incorrect dose of post-operative antibiotics.

"Oh, my God Chuck, I thought I had lost you again." Ned said.

"Ned, did you perform CPR on me or was that someone else?"

The shock that they had actually touched struck them both silent.

"Did you, Did we…"

"I don't, Did I…"

"Ned we should talk about this."

'Was it a fluke or is the 'curse' broken?" Ned replied.

"Should we risk it again?" Chuck said.

Very slowly, they both reached out a finger. When skin met skin and Chuck remained warm, a joy unlike either had known crossed their faces.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe because you died a second time on the operation table and were saved by someone who wasn't me the spell is gone."

"What? I died on the table? I think we should attempt a kiss at least that way we would get to kiss without plastic." Chuck grinned.

Gingerly their lips touched. When nothing happened, the kiss deepened.

"You two cut it out." Emerson Cod called from the door. "What how is dead girl not dead again?"

"Some fluke involving Chuck dying on the operating table" Ned answered.

A week later, Ned brought Chuck home.

"Can I carry you over the threshold, madam?"

"Sir, how chivalrous."

They hadn't stopped touching since that faithful day when they were finally able to kiss properly. Once inside, Chuck bent her finger enticing Ned to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

Clothes were lost along the way. Ned picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I love you so much, Ms. Charles."

He couldn't stop kissing her. He kissed her from the tip of her nose to the ends of her toes stopping to run kisses over her breasts.

"Please, Ned"

"Soon love"

He pressed her down on the bed. He ran his hands over every inch of her. He couldn't get enough of her. His finger found the junction of her thighs and she let out a soft moan. He stroked a fire within her. She had no idea it would be this wonderful. When she didn't think she could stand it any longer, he entered her so gently that it made her smile at his tenderness.

He slowly withdrew and plunged deep within her. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts. She climaxed just before he did. They collapsed into each other trying to regain their strength.

"Wow"

"I know"

After some time he looked into her eyes, kissed her and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Stunned, but thrilled, she said yes.


End file.
